Young Christmas
by RedHood19
Summary: It's Christmas and the Team is celebrating. Who got who for Secret Santa and what special presents did they get? Chalant and Spitfire, little bit of Supermartian. Story is better than summary


**Hey, here's a Christmas story hope you enjoy. It is kind of related to my story ****New Year's Romance**** so please check it out.**

* * *

_Recognized Kid Flash, B Zero Three_

Wally had just gotten back from Christmas shopping in Gotham. It was the 23rd of December and Christmas was only two days away. The Team had decided to do Secret Santa and he was excited because even though, as a scientist, he usually hated surprises, he loved Secret Santa. The Cave was quiet so Kid Flash zoomed off to the kitchen. There was Zatanna watching Elf curled up in a little ball with a thick duvet wrapped around her. He snuck into the kitchen and grabbed several of boxes of cookies before walking over to her. During the walk from the kitchen to the couch, Wally had already finished two of the boxes. When he reached the couch Zatanna looked up to see the speedster shoving three cookies into his mouth and then he tried to smile but some of the crumbs fell out of his mouth so he stopped. Zatanna chuckled before wiping away a tear that he hadn't noticed. Wally knew that Elf wasn't the kind of movie that made you cry, usually it made you laugh. So why was she crying?

"Hey, Zatanna," he said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said as she wiped any possible tears away, "I'm fine."

"Come on, something's obviously wrong and I know you and I haven't ever really spent time alone together but you're my teammate and, more importantly, my friend." He sat down next to her.

"Well Robin, Artemis, Conner and M'gann are god knows where and Kaldur is in Atlantis; so I was feeling really lonely. Plus it's the first Christmas without my dad and we always watched this movie together." She began tearing up again.

"Zatanna," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and began to rock her gently, "I'm sorry about your father, and I'm no Robin but if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here. Okay?" She nodded slightly, "By the way the four others are on a mission, it was last minute and an undercover operation at a circus. Robin is team leader and he didn't want me there because we're too close."

"But why didn't he want me there?" Zatanna asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Robin will probably deny this but I think it's because he doesn't want to show you his weakness."

"And that is?"

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. Robin, Artemis, Conner, M'gann and Roy had gotten back from their mission a few hours ago and Kaldur had come back from Atlantis. They had all agreed to spend Christmas Eve together instead of with their families because certain members didn't really have any family to go to. Zatanna and M'gann were in the kitchen making dinner, Robin and Wally were chugging eggnog, as Artemis watched them disgusted. Conner, Roy and Kaldur were all watching television. Wally had beaten Robin in their chugging contest so Robin decided to go check on dinner.

"Hey Zee," he said, "Do you need any help?"

"Oh, hey Robin," she said lifting her gaze from the cookies she was making, "Sure if you could check on the pies that would be great."

"Sure thing," he said with a smile. He checked the pies that were cooling down on the counter. "So are you excited to open your presents?"

"Yeah," she said halfheartedly.

"Zee, what's wrong?" He said as he turned to face her.

"Why didn't you want me to come on the mission?" She asked as she looked right into the lenses of his glasses.

Robin hesitated, he had prepared a lie for just this scenario but as he looked into her eyes he couldn't help but feel compelled to tell the truth. But he couldn't. "I thought that after all the missions you'd been on recently you might want a break and also," he paused, "The mission was undercover and I didn't know if you were ready."

"Robin, is that the truth or are you lying to me?"

"Ok I'm lying. The truth is I had no idea what we were up against and I didn't want to put you in danger. I'm sorry."

"Robin that's very sweet of you, but I'm a member of the Team now and you can't protect me from everything."

"I know, but honestly I'm glad you didn't come because of who it turned out to be."

"Okay Robin." she turned back to the cookies.

"How did you know I was lying?" Robin asked.

"Wally told me that you didn't want me there because you were afraid to show me your weakness."

"And what weakness is that?"

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me."

* * *

Wally flushed the toilet and washed his hands before walking out of the bathroom. He shouldn't have chugged all that eggnog. He saw Artemis waiting for him. He was still angry with her over what happened on the latest mission they had been on together, so he just walked straight past her.

"Wally we need to talk." She called out. He turned around and walked back to her.

"What do you want to talk about?" He said with an unmistakable tone of annoyance.

"I want to apologize again for the last mission. I was being self-centered and insecure."

"Yes you were," he said, "Besides why do you keep apologizing to me? Why not Roy or Kaldur?"

"Roy is a dick and Kaldur doesn't keep a grudge but you won't even talk to me. We don't even argue anymore and the truth is I actually care about what you think of me, especially since we were finally becoming friends."

"Yeah we were but you screwed it up. Why did you do it anyway?" he asked, "Why risk everything just to prove yourself?"

"Wally, I don't know how to explain but I wanted you to know how sorry I really am."

"It doesn't matter how sorry you are, you screwed up. We have no idea what's in that case and what it can do." He said angrily before walking back to the kitchen to get more eggnog.

* * *

The dinner had been great, the ham was delicious the cookies even more so and even though there had been no eggnog left everyone had a great time. Now it was 8:30 on Christmas Day and the entire Team was there. They were all wearing their pajamas and waiting around the tree. They were awkwardly looking around waiting for someone to grab a present first. Of course Wally was the first one, being a speedster makes him impatient. Robin laughed his signature laugh and everyone joined in before grabbing their own presents from their Secret Santas. Wally ripped right through the paper to see the special 'Prestige Edition' Black Ops box. Wally exploded with happiness and ran to hug Robin. Robin was too slow and was squeezed tightly by Wally. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou." He heard Wally say.

"Dude, why are you hugging me?"

"You got me Black Ops, Prestige Edition."

"No I didn't, I didn't get you for Secret Santa." Wally let go and took a step back. He was confused, who else would have spent that much money on that gift?

Artemis was looking at Wally as he stepped back from Robin. She had a small smile on her face as she watched the interaction. She opened her present from her Secret Santa. She gasped as she pulled out a brand new high-end aluminium compound bow. It was perfect, her bow was great but it was the bow her father had given her and she wanted to get away from it, from him. What made the bow even better was that it was green. She saw a typed note attached to the box. _Hit button on grip_. She pushed the button and it became a stealthy grey, she pressed it again and it became white. She was ecstatic, she quickly looked around to see who had given it to her. That's when she saw the Boy Wonder smirking. _Of course_, she thought. She ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek and then whispered, "Thank you so much." Zatanna had been walking over to Robin and saw the kiss and became slightly jealous. But she knew they were only friends, besides she had told Artemis about her feelings for the Boy Wonder and knew that Artemis wouldn't do that to her. She reached Robin just as Artemis was leaving.

"What was that about?" Zatanna asked.

"Oh I picked her name for Secret Santa and she really liked my gift." He smiled. "So can we open our presents now?" She nodded.

They both looked at their presents before ripping them wide open. Zatanna had gotten these exotic fish that were beautiful so she guessed they were from Kaldur. Robin ripped off the wrapping, revealing a picture of Robin and Kid Flash when they had first met a little over two years ago. He smiled at the heartfelt gesture his best friend had given him. He looked to Kid Flash who simply winked back. Zatanna went off to thank Kaldur while Robin went to his room.

M'gann and Conner opened their presents together. M'gann had gotten a DVD box collection of Hello Megan while Conner got the movie Anger Management. He had never heard of the movie but he understood it was meant as a joke. They were both happy with their gifts. Kaldur opened his present to find a red knit scarf. He could easily that it was from M'gann and he liked it very much. It could be used to cover up his gills.

The Team gathered around the tree to try and guess who had been their Secret Santa. Everyone was there except Robin but he arrived a minute later holding something behind his back. He sat down on the couch next to Zatanna.

"So who would like to guess first?" M'gann asked.

"I will," Zatanna said, "I think my present is from Kaldur."

"Zatanna you are correct." He replied, "I believe my gift is you, M'gann."

"You're right. I think my gift is from..." she paused to think, "Conner."

"Yeah," Conner said, "I think mine is from Robin."

Robin looked to Conner, "You're wrong."

Conner looked puzzled. "Then I have no idea." There was a pause.

"It was me." Zatanna said while raising her hand.

"Of course it was." Wally said with a smile and wink to Robin.

"Well, my gift is from Wally," Robin said.

"You're right dude." Wally said. "I thought it was from Robin but he told me I was wrong, so the only person left is..." he paused to think, then hesitantly said, "Artemis?"

"You're right Baywatch." Artemis said.

"But how did you know I wanted that game?" Wally asked.

"You never shut up about it for the past month." She said with a smile. "That means my present is from... Robin"

"Guilty as charged," Robin said. "I thought you might want an extra bow, you know just in case." He winked at her. She didn't really understand what the wink meant. Did it mean that after the last mission he realized that she may need a backup bow or did it mean something else. She could never tell with the Boy Wonder.

* * *

Everybody was getting ready to go home so Zatanna headed off to her room. She was about to go in when she felt a tap on a shoulder that made her jump. She turned to see Robin right behind her.

"Don't do that." she said playfully.

"I have a gift for you," he said pulling something from behind his back. He handed it to her and she just dazed off. Of course he would get her a present, he was so sweet like that. "Open it."

She ripped the packaging open to see the back of a picture frame. "Turn it over," he said. She did and there was a note, _Thanks for letting me be chalant._ She smiled at the made-up word she had used the first time they had met. She took off the note and there was a picture of her and her father together, both wearing their magician outfits.

"I didn't know if you had a picture like that of you two but I thought you'd like it." He said, his cheeks turning a slight pink. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

"I love it." She whispered into his ear. He was beaming, he was so happy right now that she was hugging him. He smiled even more when he saw Wally zoom towards them, pause for a second, and then zoom off again. Robin looked up to see mistletoe on the ceiling. He pulled back from Zatanna and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She looked surprised so he pointed to the ceiling. She looked up to see the mistletoe. She looked back to him and smiled.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. Please Review.**


End file.
